


Therapist

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Healing, Hypnotism, Overstimulation, Self Confidence Issues, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Jaune Arc ran a small clinic in Vale offering hypnotherapy to deal with life's woes. To most of his clients he's a perfectly normal and reasonable man, but there are some to whom he's so much more. Healing comes in many forms and if he takes a little pleasure along the way? Well, that's only fair. It's not like his patients ever complain and he always gives them exactly what they ask for - just not quite in the way they might have expected. From showing Ruby just how confident she can be to teaching Weiss how to accept and enjoy taking orders from her team leader. No task is too great and no treatment too sordid.ArcTherapy is open for business.





	1. Ruby's Confidence Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

Ruby stepped into the front entrance of the white and brick building and looked about nervously. The waiting room inside was clean and comfortable with four chairs made of leather, a table with some magazines on and a receptionist’s desk at the back. There was no one behind it despite the `open` sign on the front door.

_I should come back another time,_ she thought, already ready to back out and run for her life. _No. I promised myself I’d give this a go. No backing out now._ Stepping in, she forced the door shut behind her, metaphorically blocking off her escape. The tiled floor clicked softly under her boots and the thin sounds of music came from an open door behind the desk. She stood before it for a few seconds before spying the little plastic button with a note taped under it.

`Please ring for attention`

It played a happy tune in the room with the open door. A chair moved inside, and footsteps came closer. A head poked out, brown hair spilling down as two long rabbit ears peered out. The face soon followed, young and smooth with brown eyes and a small mouth shaped in an O.

“Oh,” she said. “A customer.”

The rest of her stepped out the door. She was taller than Ruby – who wasn’t? – but didn’t look all that much older. She wore a white lab coat over the top of a tight black top that clung firmly to her breasts but didn’t go much further down. Her stomach was revealed and had a small piercing in her bellybutton, and she wore a dangerously short skirt beneath. It didn’t do much for Ruby’s confidence if she was honest.

_I shouldn’t judge people on how they dress. That’s like people judging me on my age._ Her father had taught her better than that, so she smiled shyly at the girl approaching the reception. She gave a little wave, not quite sure what to say.

“Welcome to ArcTherapy. My name is Velvet.” The faunus girl bobbed her head. “Are you here as a customer today?”

“M – Maybe… I wanted to know more about it…”

“We have leaflets,” Velvet offered.

“I read those online. It’s… I know this place has a lot of good reviews online, but I’m just not sure.”

Velvet smiled knowingly. “Is it the hypnotherapy?”

Ruby nodded.

“That’s something we get a lot. What was your name?”

“Oh. Um… Ruby. Ruby Rose. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Does this have something to do with why you’re here today?”

“Yeah… I’m… not good at talking to people. My sister says I’m socially awkward, but I was reading up online and thought it might be anxiety. I _know_ how to talk to people I like. I just can’t do it to people I don’t know.”

“You find it hard to approach people? I was like that myself, but my problems stemmed from a lack of confidence. I came here like you did and asked for help. Look at me now.” Velvet opened up her arms and gave a proud little twirl. The lab coat, and her miniskirt, rode up, giving Ruby an unexpected glimpse of black panties underneath.

She was getting much more of a `look` than she’d bargained for. “That… Um… Confidence doesn’t seem to be a problem for you. If I can say…”

“It used to be. I even hid my ears away because I was scared people wouldn’t like me if I was a faunus. Now, I just don’t care. I know that some people will like me, and some won’t. I just need to pick the ones that do for friends. Surround myself with positive people.”

Wow. She really was confident. It was hard to tell if that was a change or not though; maybe she was just pretending she used to be shy. If not, this place had really done wonders with her. _I want that,_ she thought. _I want to be able to look and feel that confident._

“How did it work?” she asked. “The treatment.”

“It’d be best to have the Doctor talk you through that.”

“I mean from your side…”

“The patient’s side?” Velvet smiled when Ruby nodded anxiously. “It’s really easy. Or it was for me. Some people come here to stop smoking or drinking, and I’m sure that’s harder, but for me it was as easy as a few sessions and some exercises. It’s not hypnotism; there’s no mind control involved.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that. Mind control isn’t real. It’s about making it easier for me to do the things I want to do. Through sleep states and trances.”

“Did a lot of reading online?”

Ruby nodded again. It had been way too scary at first to come but reading online and videos on the subject told her more and brought her panic down. Hypnotherapy wasn’t something where your mind was overwritten; it was more suggestions. She’d watched a video on someone who had to stop smoking for medical reasons and the hypnotherapist had managed to convince them the taste of cigarettes was enough to make them feel ill.

“It works on consent,” Velvet explained. “You have to _want_ to change in some way. If the Doctor told you to get up and dance, it might work if you like dancing but wouldn’t otherwise. But if you wanted to lose weight and he said to get up and dance for exercise, you would.”

“I think I get it. But how does that help?”

“Well, he could make it so that whenever you hear music you really want to dance.”

That… It would work, wouldn’t it? A little embarrassing but it was just an example and they’d probably make it a lot simpler, but if you always wanted to dance when you heard music, you’d get a lot more exercise. And it wasn’t mind controlling you into thinking you were slim. It was just making you feel better about exercise.

“So as long as I want to get better, it’ll work?”

“That’s the theory. We actually offer a free taster session for first times so people can judge for themselves whether it works or not. No obligation and _you decide_ if you want to continue treatment.”

Oh wow, that was generous. And lucky. Dust prices had been up ever since Torchwick started stealing everything. Crescent Rose was a hungry baby and Mama Rose had to keep him fed with the best dust money could buy. _Aaand I’m thinking about weapons again. Yang’s right, I can’t just keep retreating to a happy space whenever I feel awkward._ _I’m going to Beacon in a week. I want to make friends and do this properly. No more hiding away._

“I… I want this.” Ruby firmed herself and looked the girl dead in the eye. “I want to be better.”

* * *

The room she’d been led to didn’t look anything like a dentist or doctor’s office and for that she was grateful. It was a comfortable room with two plush armchairs and one of those reclined physiatrist’s chairs from movies and television. There were bookshelves along the wall, a desk at the far corner, a few filing cabinets and several potted plants. Soft music was being played out of a speaker stuck up in the corner. Something classical.

_Velvet said the doctor would be here in a few minutes. Hasn’t it been five already?_

As if summoned by her thoughts, the door opened and a young man strode in, hurriedly adjusting his belt. He looked nothing like what she expected. He was young for one. Really young. Not twenty to twenty-five young, but her age or a little older. Eighteen at the most. He had rough blonde hair that fell to his ears and was swept to the side, blue eyes and a satisfied smile. His skin was just a little flushed but that might have been from him hurrying in.

He wore a white lab coat like Velvet, but black jeans and a blue shirt underneath, which was tucked into his pants and held by a brown belt. It was a much more presentable image than Velvet, but his age didn’t inspire much confidence.

The irony of her judging someone on their age was enough to keep her in check.

“Sorry for being a little late,” he said, not sounding all that sorry but being polite about it. “My name is Jaune Arc. I’m the doctor and owner of ArcTherapy.” He sat in the seat opposite hers and offered a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Ruby Rose,” she said, shaking it.

“Charmed.”

His smile was friendly, but she couldn’t quite shake the strange feeling she had about it. Like he was amused about something. His eyes flicked up to hers and she realised with a start that he’d been looking down her body. Blood rushed to her cheek and she linked her knees together. This was the exact kind of thing she struggled with.

“Velvet told me a little about your problem,” he said. “I hope you don’t mind. No? Excellent. It seems to me that you’re suffering from social anxiety, which is much more common than most people realise.”

He’d decided already? Wasn’t that a little too soon?

“How can you be sure?”

“It’s the most common thing for people your age,” he said. “Our age, really. Older people tend to have more experience that helps them reach out and make friends, but things are still new when you’re younger. Let me guess, you find it hard to talk to people, clam up, and generally avoid interacting with people you don’t already know. Sound familiar?”

It did! Ruby nodded quickly. “That’s it. That’s exactly it!”

“Classic case. It all comes down to confidence. My father used to say that all you need in life is confidence, and you know what, he was right.” Jaune slapped his knee. “Chances are, everyone else is just as nervous as you, but because you don’t feel confident enough to approach them, you don’t make friends. And because you don’t make friends, you convince yourself it’s a problem with you, and then you don’t approach anyone else and so on and so on. It’s a spiral that makes it harder and harder to break out and regain control. You take the easier route and avoid it altogether.”

“I… Yeah. That’s how I feel. I _want_ to talk to people, but I can’t. I have no idea what to talk about.”

“That’s practice, Ruby. Everyone has to learn somewhere, and you’ll figure conversation out with a little more experience under your belt. But we’re talking now, aren’t we? I don’t think not knowing what to say is your problem. I think _confidence_ is your problem.”

Was that it? Maybe he was right. She always shied back because she didn’t know what to say, but it wasn’t the not knowing that made her do so. It was the panic. If she was really put on the spot, then she could manage a conversation. Yang did that all the time. Sure, it was clumsy, and she sounded stupid, but she managed it. _If I can feel brave enough to talk to people, I’ll get better at it. It’s just like training to use Crescent Rose, and I was bad at that the first few times._

“It’s confidence,” she agreed. “I… I don’t feel like I can talk to people, and that holds me back.”

“Excellent.” Jaune leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee. “Admitting you have a problem is the first step to fixing it. Well done, Ruby.”

His hand was warm and rough on her stockings and Ruby pulled away, not sure what to think about it. _He probably just wanted to comfort me. I must look like I’m ready to bolt._ It wasn’t anything weird. He was a therapist. Ruby ducked her head and asked how they’d go about fixing her. If he was offended by her pulling away, he didn’t let it show. He brought his hand back to his own leg and let it rest there.

“We’ll put you into a deep trance and I’ll place some subtle suggestions in your head. I’ll tell you what those are now; it’s important you know and are happy with them. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“The suggestion I’ll be putting into your head is that you really want to become more confident.” He stopped for a few seconds, and when she made it clear she was waiting for more, he burst out laughing.

“That’s it!?” she yelled.

“That’s it,” he confirmed. “There’s no point me making you confident because that wouldn’t address the problem. The hypnosis fades so you need to gain confidence on your own. What I can do is make it so you’re less likely to be held back by fear or doubt. The rest, you’ll need to learn here, but we’ll take it slow and run through the steps one at a time. We’ll get to the root of the problem and address it.” He leaned back. “That doesn’t sound too scary, does it?”

It really didn’t. She’d expected a lot more, but maybe that was silly. This wasn’t a cure-all, just a treatment. _And that’s assuming it works at all. I’m still not convinced it will._ At least she wouldn’t have to pay to find out.

“It sounds good,” she said. “Do we start now?”

“Yep.” He stood and dusted his jeans down. “Come lay down on the recliner and I’ll put you into a trance.” He led her to the thing and Ruby laid down, placing her hands over her stomach and her legs up onto the cushions. There was a pillow under her head. He took a spot behind her, reaching over to place a thumb on either temple. “Just to help you relax,” he said, rubbing them in small circles. “The temples are a massage point that makes you relax. It’s cheating, but it helps.”

“Hm. I can tell.” It felt good. Not amazing or anything, but kinda nice. It struck her that it was the same thing people did when they had a headache, but without being told. She closed her eyes and he whispered to her a moment later.

“Good. Keep your eyes closed. Now, you’re going to listen to my voice and only my voice…”

Ruby’s body sank into the cushions.

* * *

_“Ruby. I want you to listen to my voice, Ruby. Listen to what I say.”_

Listen…?

Her head was swimming. Or was she swimming? Her body was still but her mind was anything but. There were hands on her shoulders; it felt like they were holding her down, like she might float away if they weren’t there.

_“Are you listening to me, Ruby?”_

“Hmm,” she murmured. It was all she could manage.

_“That’s good.”_ His hands massaged her shoulders. Hm, that was nice. _“Now I want you to pay close attention to what I tell you to do. You want to be a good girl and follow these instructions. You want to do what I say and feel so much more confident. You want to be confident, don’t you, Ruby?”_

She did.

Like Yang. Like Dad. Like normal people were. Ruby’s head bobbed up and down and then fell to the side, her cheek resting on a warm arm. One of the hands on her shoulders came up to cup her forehead and lay her flat again.

_“You want to be able to talk to people without feeling shy. Don’t you, Ruby?”_

Yeah. That sounded nice.

_“If you do what I say, I’ll help you. Do you want that?”_

“Mhm…” Her lips parted slightly. “Yeah…”

_“Good. Now Ruby, it’s important to know the things that hold you back, the things that stop you feeling confident. You know what they are, don’t you? They’re your doubts and fears.”_ His voice changed, taking on an almost feminine tone. _“What if I’m not good enough? What if they laugh at me? What if I mess up and look silly?”_

A whimper slipped past her lips.

_“Those fears are perfectly normal, Ruby, but they’re holding you back.”_

They were. They always had…

_“You’d like to be rid of them, wouldn’t you? Or at least to be able to ignore them.”_

“Yes…”

_“Good girl.”_ He stroked her face between his hands. She sighed happily. _“I’ll help you with that, but I can only show you how. You have to be the one to follow through and get better. Which is why I’m going to need you to be really brave and do what I say. Is that okay, Ruby?”_

“Hmrml…”

_“I need to hear you say it, Ruby.”_

“S’okay…” she slurred. “Real… brave…”

_“You’ll try your best as well, because you want to get better. Say it.”_

“I want… to get better…”

_“More than anything in the world, you want to get better.”_

“More than… anything…”

_“Which is why all those little doubts and fears won’t matter while you’re with me, Ruby. Because you know I’m working to make you feel better about yourself and be more confident. So, any doubts you have will go gently flying away. You’ll want to do whatever you can to become more confident.”_

Flying… away…

Confident. That word. So nice. Perfect…

_“Wake up, Ruby. Wake up.”_

* * *

Her eyes blinked open. It wasn’t like waking up; for one, she didn’t feel groggy. More… surprised. She blinked again to shield herself against the light and looked to the side. Jaune was sat on the side of her seat, one leg on it for purchase. He had one hand on her forehead and the other on her knee. His thumb was warm on her thigh and kept rubbing back and forth over her stockings.

The last time he’d done that she pulled away but for the life of her she wasn’t sure why. There really was nothing to be afraid of.

“How do you feel, Ruby?”

“I…” Sleepy came to mind but she dismissed it. She really didn’t feel anything at all. “Okay, I guess? No different from usual. Did it not work?”

“No, it worked. This is how it should be. I’d be more worried if you did feel tired or unusual. Do you remember what I was telling you?”

“Some of it.” A lot of it was a haze but the odd word came through, along with the overall gist of it. “Confidence, doubts and fears. The things we talked about before. You said something about me wanting to become more confident.”

He smiled. “You want to become more confident. Don’t you, Ruby?”

A cool feeling swam through her head. It was muddy and dizzy. Her head swayed to the side before she caught herself. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” She shook off the fuzzy feeling. “That’s why I’m here. To get more confident so I can be better at talking to people. To be better for Beacon.”

“Perfect. And how much do you want to become more confident?”

“More than anything.” The words slipped out without her brain inputting them. They were automatic, familiar, but she couldn’t quite place why. They weren’t wrong, so she shrugged and ignored the strange sensation. She tested them again. “More than anything.” They felt right. More accurate than anything she’d ever said before. “I want this more than anything,” she confirmed. “That’s why I’m here.”

“And how far will you go?” Jaune asked.

Ruby pumped her fist. “I’ll try my best!”

“Perfect.” He pushed himself up and walked over to his armchair, sitting down in it and watching her. “In that case, I’ll need you to take all your clothes off.”

Shock tore through her and she lurched up. “WHAT!?”

“You need to be more confident, Ruby,” he said, voice hypnotic and soft, working its way into her ears and slowly tugging at the knot of indignant anger building within her. It unravelled, leaving her sat on the seat with a blank expression. “Don’t you want to be more confident? The first step is to have confidence in yourself, and that means confidence in your body.” His smile was so calm, so soft, that she couldn’t help but fixate on it. “Take off your clothes for me, Ruby.”

It was wrong. It was – wasn’t it wrong? There was something wrong, but she couldn’t figure out what. If it was for the treatment, then it was okay. Why was she upset? Was it because what he’d asked was rude, or was it because she was frightened? Was it because she wasn’t confident enough? That was the whole point of being here, and she had to try her best. She had to. _I want to be more confident. More than anything, I want this to work._

The more she thought about it, the more reasonable the request became. There was no reason to panic, no reason to doubt. They were all disappearing from her head.

“Gently flying away,” she whispered. “Flying away…”

“Ruby,” he said, watching her with that hypnotic smile of his. “Take your clothes off for me, Ruby.”

Her feet swung over the edge of the seat as she sat up. Undoing the straps on her boots, she drew her feet out and pushed them aside with her toes. Her belt went neck, drawn away with its dust cartridges strapped to the side. She laid that down. It wouldn’t do for them to go off and dust safety was important. _Dad is always harping on about that. I’m not a child anymore._

She tutted while draping her cape and hood off, then undoing her bodice, pulling the little red strings to loosen it and then taking it off. Her blouse followed, leaving her with her white sports bra. She folded them up and placed them on the seat, then stood up to undo her skirt, pulling the back around so it was the front and giving her a better angle on the clasp. It slid down her legs and she stepped out of it, bending down to pick it up and fold it with the others.

Hooking her thumbs into the hem of her stockings, she pushed them down to her thighs and then sat, bringing one leg up at a time and rolling them down until they were on her feet. She peeled them off and placed them down. She hesitated on her knickers and bra.

“And your underwear,” he said. “Take those off as well, Ruby.”

She hesitated. “And these?”

“And those. You need to be brave, Ruby.”

Be brave…? She was brave. She was really brave. Her fingers were already unclipping her bra. The straps fell down her shoulders and she pulled it off, then pushed her hips up and slid her panties off as well. They were pink with little roses on them and were added to the pile. Ruby sat back down, knees together, naked as the day she was born.

“Good. That’s good. Stand up and give me a little twirl.”

The praise felt nice and she giggled. She didn’t see the problem with his request, so stood and spun before him, holding her hands out to the sides. Her hair flapped around a little and she stumbled, dizzy. “Is this okay?” she asked, laughing and not sure why. “I feel like this isn’t right.”

“It takes a lot of confidence to get naked in front of a stranger, Ruby. Don’t you agree?”

It was hard not to. This _was_ a pretty confident thing to do. Hey, maybe the therapy was working after all. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Body image is also a major problem in a lot of people. They’re unconfident because they think something is wrong or lacking with them. Too small breasts, too much fat around the stomach or a hairy chest. Not so much the last one for you. How can you expect to be confident if you don’t love your body?”

That made sense. A lot of sense. The prettiest people were always the most confident. Like Yang. It was easy for them when they looked as good as they did. They weren’t all short and stubby like her.

“Do you love your body, Ruby?”

“It’s okay…”

“It sounds like you don’t. Tell me what you don’t like about it.”

“Well…” She wasn’t one to whine but he _was_ her therapist. Not much point in expecting him to help her if she didn’t tell him the truth. “I’m short and my breasts are too small, I don’t have any curves and my face is plain.”

“Plain?” he asked. “How so? Your eyes are striking.”

“Silver eyes on a plain face. My sister has _purple _eyes. They stand out more.”

“I understand, but I think you’re wrong about those things.” He patted his leg. “Come here.”

Ruby saw nothing wrong with that and so walked up to him. His hand reached out and snuck behind her, settling on the small of her back. He pulled her in and down, turning her sideways and making her sit on his left leg, her legs between his and the side of her body to his chest.

Something about the position stirred distant thoughts within her. Was it normal to sit in your therapist’s lap? Maybe. What did she know? He was the therapist, not her. _What am I worried about? I don’t feel nervous at all. _

All her worries were gently flying away.

“One of the first steps to feeling confident about your body is to take care of it. I think you need to update your wardrobe a little bit.”

“My wardrobe…?”

“Yes. You see, if you dress sexy, you’ll _feel_ sexy. I think we should start with your underwear. It’s very cute, but a little plain. How about something frillier? Something partially see-through. Lingerie.”

“Lingerie? But-”

“Who is the therapist here, Ruby?”

“Y – You are…”

“Exactly.” He settled his hand on her knee again. “I know what I’m telling you and you have to believe it will help. I think your stockings need to be a little shorter as well, maybe thigh-highs. Show a little skin and let people have the chance to catch a glimpse of your cute little bum.”

Ruby squirmed in his lap. She’d never really gone without stockings before, but maybe that was part of the problem. Was she using them as a crutch? Yang showed off plenty of leg and she was the most confident person she knew.

“Okay.” It was embarrassing but she’d promised to try her best and she wanted this to work. That meant making some small changes, didn’t it? “I’ll buy some lingerie.”

“That’s a good girl. Now.” He bounced her in his lap and licked his lips. “Let’s get a look at the rest of you. Hmm. You’re petite but that’s an attractive quality.” He kept one hand around her back for support but let the other rub over the top of her thigh. His hand was warm and tingly, especially when he moved it higher and higher. His fingers dipped down between her legs and rubbed her inner thigh. Her breathing quickened. “You have beautiful legs, Ruby. So full and plump, but also fit. And your belly.” His hand came up to touch it, fingers spreading out. It felt nice. Comfortable. “Flat but not bony. Soft without being fat. Your tummy is gorgeous.”

Was it? She’d never thought about that. Couldn’t think much now, either. Her head was spinning from all the touching. No one had ever really touched her like that before and she wasn’t sure what to make of it. It didn’t feel bad; it was good, in fact. Really good. All the blood was rushing to her skin, turning it a shade of pink and making the little hairs on her arms stand on end.

“And your breasts,” he said, moving higher while licking his lips. His hand cupped one and her breath hitched. She had to clamp a hand on his shoulder to not fall back. “God, they’re so firm and soft. Not the biggest, but more than big enough. They look huge on your little body.”

He rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb. Ruby’s lips parted and a soft sound escaped her, a heady breath she couldn’t place. Her knees rubbed together, squeezing tight over the hot feeling building in her stomach. His other hand around her waist was stroking up her side now, both hands working together to run up and down her.

“You’re beautiful, Ruby. More than that, you’re sexy. You just don’t realise it.”

Her cheeks burned bright red. She shook her head. “You’re just saying that. You’re lying to make me feel better.”

“Am I? Stand up for a second.”

He pushed her up off his lap and then stood after, keeping both hands on her hips. He turned her around and pushed her down into the seat he’d just vacated, then placed both his hands on the armrests, pinning her into it. His eyes roamed shamelessly over her body and she slid a hand between her legs and over her chest to hide them.

“Don’t do that,” he said. “A confident person wouldn’t hide away.”

That… That was right. Swallowing, she took her hands and let them rest on her knees. This was all just part of the treatment. He was testing her. Getting her used to being confident in front of someone. Just doing his job. _Nothing to worry about. I want this. More than anything, I want this._

“Put your feet on the chair. Here.” He tapped the front of it.

Ruby pushed herself back and brought her feet up, planting her heels on the leather as she settled back. The resultant position left her knees spread far apart, her thighs open and her pussy completely bare. Jaune got down on his knees and placed his head between her thighs, staring at it with an almost hungry expression.

“Have you shown this to anyone before?”

“N – No. Only to a nurse.”

“No men?”

Ruby shook her head. Dad always said not to, but Jaune was a doctor so it was fine.

“You have a really cute pussy, Ruby. So pink and inviting. I just want to gobble it up.” His eyes glanced up between her knees to her face. “Can you spread it open for me? With your fingers?”

“Sure.” Nothing wrong there. She reached down and used her thumbs to peel her outer lips back. “Like this?”

“Yeah.” His warm breath brushed over her sensitive parts. “Just like that.”

His tongue was on her a second later, licking up her slit from the bottom to the top. Ruby shrieked at the sudden sensation and tried to bring her legs down, only to feel his hands push them back, gripping her thighs just under her knees and holding them in place. His face dove into her, lips and tongue working up and down her, sucking on her clit and driving her wild.

“I – Is this part of the treatment?” she squealed, shaking and falling back, sweating as the rush of pleasure and embarrassment threatened to overwhelm her.

“It is.” He spoke between slobbery sounds, licking and kissing her. “This is – hm – necessary – ah.” He pushed his tongue inside, and Ruby dug her head back into the cushion, gritting her teeth as she rode out the waves pouring into her from below.

If it was to become confident then she had to do it. Holding on for dear life, she planted her feet on the armrests and sought something to hold onto. One hand reached over the back of the seat while the other found his hair, fingers digging into it. She hoped he didn’t mind! And then she couldn’t think at all, gasping and sinking back as something wet and hot ran out of her.

He drew back, lips and chin damp. Without his support she sunk down, legs flopping bonelessly to the floor and chest rising and falling. Her entire body was flushed pink. Her pussy was quivering and dripping on the floor. Her thighs were twitching and shaking.

“How did that feel?”

“G – Good,” she breathed. “Real good. B – But why…?”

“You were doubting your image,” he said, loosening his collar a little and wiping his mouth clear. “Even if I told you how beautiful you are, you weren’t really believing it, were you?” He had her there. People lied. “I decided to _show_ you my honesty instead.”

That…

Did that make sense?

Sort of. Maybe. They did always say actions spoke louder than words, and since she refused to believe his, what else could he do? It was her who’d forced his hand. Or his mouth and tongue. She nodded, still a little delirious. “Okay. That makes sense…”

“Building your confidence is all about positive reinforcement. I can’t just make you confident, I need to slowly make you feel less afraid. Think about it, if a lot of boys asked a girl out in school, she’d feel like she was really beautiful.”

“Y – Yeah.” Boys asked Yang out all the time. Less so with her.

“So what we need to do is show you how beautiful you are.” He smiled again. “While also building up your confidence. Have you ever masturbated, Ruby?”

Nervously, she nodded her head.

“Excellent. I want you to sit here and masturbate for a few minutes. I’ll be back soon.”

The request was so reasonable that she couldn’t think of anything to do but follow through. As tired as she was, she brought her feet back up and reached down over her shaking stomach, running a finger over her slit. It was wet and hot, both from her climax and Jaune’s saliva. It was also more sensitive than it had ever been before and she fell back mewling and rubbing herself.

_So good,_ she thought, watching him step out the room. _It’s never felt this good before._

Was this her feeling more confident? It had to be. There was no way she’d feel brave enough to touch herself in front of someone like she was here. And it felt so good. All the fumbling of the few times she’d tried it before never compared. She pushed further down into the seat, biting onto the back of her other hand as she pushed a wet finger inside. Her hips tensed and her walls clamped down on it. A soft, keening sound came out her mouth.

The door opened again and Jaune returned, and this time not alone. His receptionist was with him, Velvet’s brown eyes hazy, her smile just a little vacant. She blinked on seeing Ruby naked and spread like she was. For the briefest of moments there was something akin to shock in the older girl, and then it faded away. Velvet smiled the same smile she had when Ruby entered the clinic. 

“Don’t stop,” Jaune told her. “Keep fingering yourself. You’re doing such a good job, Ruby. Don’t you think so, Velvet?”

“Oh yes,” the faunus said. “She’s fingering herself really good.”

Ruby beamed with pride.

“Velvet was one of my first customers here,” Jaune said, gently tugging the girl’s lab coat off. “So shy and skittish, she didn’t really know what she wanted in life or why but she hated the fact she was a faunus. Some people are so closed minded towards them and it had her down in the dumps. I worked on helping her with that; teaching her to love her body and who she is, and to not care what anyone else thinks or says. Anyway, Velvet couldn't afford repeat sessions, so she works here part-time to cover it. Greeting customers, filing records, cleaning up. And all the while, I keep the sessions up. You’re getting more and more comfortable in your own body. Aren’t you, Velvet?”

“Yes. I don't feel bad about being a faunus anymore." She giggled and ran her hands down her bare stomach. "And I finally feel confident enough to show my body off. I love who I am.”

Velvet sounded so sure, so certain. Could she become like that? Uncaring of what negative people thought and smiling in the face of adversity? The thought was so good Ruby fingered herself faster and faster, panting as she watched Velvet and longed to be just like her. The confidence to walk around like that, to bare her stomach, get a piercing, do whatever she wanted and not feel bad about it. 

“I’m trying to convince Ruby of how beautiful she is,” Jaune said. “But she won’t believe me. I thought I’d get a second opinion.” He navigated Velvet between Ruby’s legs and pushed her down. Ruby watched as the girl’s face came to rest at the level of her stomach. “What do you think, Velvet? Does she have any reason to doubt her body?”

Velvet looked her up and down, considering.

Ruby held her breath.

“You’re really sexy,” the faunus eventually said. Her eyes met Ruby’s. “Really sexy.”

“I – I am…?”

It was one thing to hear Jaune say it, but Velvet wasn’t being paid to comfort her. Did she really mean it? Was it possible she really was that good looking? _Maybe I’m wrong to feel like I’m not good enough. Have I been comparing myself to Yang all this time when I should be thinking more about who I am?_

“You see what I mean?” he teased. “She won’t believe it. Why don’t you _show_ her how sexy she is?”

Velvet reacted almost immediately and leaned in. Knowing this time what was to come, Ruby leaned back and spread her legs as wide as she could, licking her lips in anticipation. It wasn’t like she was into girls; she wasn’t even really into guys, but it felt amazing the first time, and this was all just part of the conditioning. Why not enjoy it?

The wonderful heat returned, pushed up into her slit as Velvet lapped at her. Every muscle in her body turned to goo and she sank into her, pushing her pelvis onto the other girl’s face. “Hmm.” she moaned, touching and rubbing her boobs.

“That’s good.” Jaune’s voice was soft. Hypnotic. “That’s good, Ruby. You feel confident enough to touch yourself, don’t you? You’re so sexy, Ruby. So sexy that Velvet just loves licking your pussy. I bet a lot of other people would like to lick it too, they’re just too shy to tell you.”

“R – Really…?” she gasped, panting as Velvet drove her to the cliff’s edge.

“Oh, I’m sure of it. Just like I did.” A zip sounded nearby, and Ruby’s face was suddenly presented with a long, thick object. Her eyes bulged, taking in Jaune’s body stood beside the chair and his thingie stood out over her face. “Do you know what this is, Ruby?”

“It’s – hm – your – ah - penis.”

_It’s so thick and hard,_ she thought, eyes fixed on it. She’d seen diagrams sure, but never the real thing and not so close. It was kinda scary, but also exciting.

“Do you know why a cock gets hard?”

“W – When a man is excited. W - When he’s sexually excited.”

“That’s right. This is your proof, Ruby. Proof of just how sexy you are. You did this to me.”

_I did that-!?_ Her eyes were locked onto it, even as she panted and moaned under Velvet’s hot mouth. It didn’t seem possible but here she was, naked, and his penis – his cock, he called it – was that hard. Who else could have done it? It was her! She’d caused that reaction in him. _I’m sexy,_ she realised, head spinning. _I’m actually sexy. I’m not young or stupid or ugly. I’m a sexy woman._

“Need more proof?” He gripped her arm and hauled her up, pushing Velvet back until she sprawled over on the floor. He paid no attention, pulling Ruby over the faunus’ body and toward his desk. “Bend over this,” he commanded, slapping her ass and pushing her forward. “Hands and elbows on the table.”

He was the therapist. And she wanted _so badly_ to feel better. She leaned forward, sticking her bum out and lying flat. She looked back over one shoulder. “Like this?”

“Yeah, like that.” He licked his hand and ran it up the crack of her ass, then down to her wet pussy. He took some of her wetness and rubbed it over his penis. His cock, she reminded herself. “I’m going to show you just how hot you are,” he whispered, lining himself up behind her. He used a foot to push her legs further apart. “I’m going to fuck you.”

If there was something wrong about what he was saying, she didn’t know what it was. Jaune was really going above and beyond to make her feel good about her body – and to make her feel good in return. She pushed her shoulders down and looked ahead, closing her eyes as he rubbed his fingers into her slit again. Positive reinforcement. That was all it was. There weren’t any doubts in her. They’d all flown away.

Jaune’s hardness pushed into her, parting her folds and then pressing in. It was both painful and not – the pressure building inside her but muted by waves of pleasure. Her pussy was already aching from Velvet’s teasing and his cock was a balm smothered all over her. Something have way inside her and there was a sharp pain but all she could do was gasp into the desk and clench her cheeks together.

He reached up deep inside her before his pelvis slammed against her butt. He pushed a little harder, forcing her toes up off the floor as she clung to the desk. “How does that feel?” he asked.

“Good!” she gasped. “So good!”

“Feeling sexy yet?”

“Hmhm!” she agreed, eyes clenched shut and body shaking.

“A confident person isn’t afraid to be vocal. Tell me how it feels.”

He was right. She shouldn’t be afraid to speak her mind. The words tumbled out of her a mixed and messy jumble, broken up by moans as he drew his thick cock back and pushed into her again, stretching and spreading her.

“Good. Hot. Thick. Wet. Amazing. Cum. Ah!”

He laughed and dragged one of her legs up so she had a knee on the desk. Her other foot couldn’t even reach the floor as he thrust into her sopping pussy. “I’ll take that as a compliment. You’re doing good, Ruby. Ah. God, you’re doing so good. I really think you’re – ah, shit, yeah – reacting well to the therapy. Don’t you?”

“Mmmmm!” she wailed, drooling all over the woodwork but nodding furiously. “Flip! Ahhhhhh!”

“Velvet, stop sitting around over there and come help. I’m paying you to be my assistant, not a doormat.”

“Coming sir!”

Ruby couldn’t see behind her but heard Velvet scurry over. Felt her hands take Ruby’s leg and long hair tickle the inside of her thigh. She had a moment to ponder before a hot tongue was on her clit and she screamed in pleasure.

“Hmm,” Velvet mumbled, knelt under Ruby with her mouth fixed on her clit, licking and sucking as Jaune thrust into Ruby’s snatch. Juices ran down Velvet’s lips and she swallowed them all greedily. “Mmm. Mm.”

Fingers clinging to the edge of the table, Ruby’s back arched, head rising up as something hot shifted inside her. Her entire body tensed as an unfamiliar feeling washed over her, one she’d heard about before but never felt. “I think I’m cumming!”

“Me too,” Jaune gasped. “Here it comes!”

His cock pulsed and grew within her, bulging in a way she could feel all through her body. He pushed it in as deep as it would go, filling her to the brim. His hand came around and gripped her chin, pulling her body up and back into his even as Velvet suckled on her clit.

Ruby screamed her orgasm.

Jaune grunted his.

Their faces were side by side, cheek to cheek, as his thick hot cum poured into her, splashing against her walls and overflowing out her pussy, down her legs and into Velvet’s mouth. Ruby’s eyes rolled back, mouth finding his thumb and sucking on it as she pushed her hips back, wanting to feel him even deeper still.

“That’s it,” he whispered. “You’re doing so good, Ruby.”

He held himself inside her for at least a minute, Velvet’s tongue brushing over her clit and his balls, sometimes touching his shaft as well, right where it entered her. Any of his seed that dribbled out, her tongue hungrily found and lapped up. Ruby’s back was against his chest and she could feel his heartbeat. Feel him panting.

He drew out with a wet sound and let her go. She flopped down, utterly exhausted and dangling over the desk. “It wouldn’t do to leave you like this,” he said, taking her leg and rolling her over. Ruby lay on her back, looking down her stomach as Jaune brought Velvet into position. “Clean her out, Velvet. Make sure to get every last drop.”

Velvet nodded and pushed into Ruby’s sopping snatch, dragging her tongue up her slit and collecting the cum that seeped out. Pearls and sticky trails of white appeared over her mound, connected between her body and Velvet’s mouth, only to be supped up and swallowed. Ruby watched, caught between shock and lust, watching the white that came out of her be eaten.

And then Jaune’s hands were on her shoulders pushing her down. She let him, leaning back over the desk, her head falling off the end. His balls were in her face, his wet and glistening penis pushed up over her chin.

“It’s only fair you clean this,” he said. “After all, I’ve done so much to help you.”

It was only fair, she decided, opening her mouth wide. He tasted of her, of something sweet and lovely, and Ruby closed her eyes as he pushed inside, all the way to the back of her mouth. He struck a slow and steady pace, sliding his girth over her lips and tongue while Velvet ate her out down below.

“I think the therapy has gone well, Ruby. Don’t you?”

“Hmmm.”

“We’ll need more sessions of course,” he was talking out loud now, but his words filtered through to her regardless and she couldn’t help but agree. She felt so much better about herself, so hot and sexy, but there was still so much more to cover. “And I know you don’t have the money to pay for them all, so how about a little deal?”

“Mmm?” she asked, mumbling an inquisitive sound around him.

“You’re going to Beacon and I’m just sure there will be all sorts of women there with various problems and concerns, especially in so taxing a job. What I want you to do is act as a walking advert for me. Tell them how much I helped you and convince them to come here. If you do that, I think I can stretch the budget to offer you sessions for free.”

That sounded perfect. And hey, she could even convince Yang to come. She could probably do to talk to someone about her anger issues. And whatever friends she made in Beacon. Jaune was so helpful, after all. _I’m sure he can help a lot of other people too._

But for now, she had other things to focus on, like Velvet’s fingers rubbing deep inside her, finding those last droplets of his sperm, or the fresh wave coming out from him, filling her mouth to the point where she wanted to spit it out. That wouldn’t do. She’d promised to try her best, and she wanted so badly to be a confident and sexy girl, and she just knew Jaune would help her.

Ruby closed her eyes and swallowed.


	2. Teaching Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ruby more confident than ever before, she decides to see if Jaune can help her and Weiss come to terms with their team situation. Weiss has trouble following orders from someone she sees less experienced than her, so Jaune decides to teach her that following orders can be just as fulfilling as giving them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon

* * *

Why was she doing this?

Weiss asked herself the question time and time again as Ruby dragged her into the building with an eager smile on her face. She just caught the sign “ArcTherapy” before she was inside, confronted with a comfortable looking waiting room and a brunette faunus behind the counter who waved once in Ruby’s direction.

“Hi Velvet.”

“Hey Ruby.” The girl was dressed tackily, belly exposed. “Is this your partner?”

“Yes. This is Weiss. Weiss, this is Velvet. She works here.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Weiss said politely.

“Likewise. I see Ruby finally managed to drag you along.”

The girl was rather forward, Weiss thought, but the friendliness seemed genuine and that was a rare treat from a faunus to a Schnee, so Weiss let it go. In truth, she wouldn’t have been here at all if it wasn’t for the marked and frankly ridiculously positive change expressed in her teammate. Ruby had, in the space of a few weeks, gone from a social wreck to a butterfly.

Or close to it. There were still moments where Ruby got it wrong and talked too much about weapons and bored people, but she no longer shied away from conversation in the first place. Her failures now were simply down to incompatible personalities or mistakes, rather than the anxiety that Yang said had plagued Ruby since she was a little girl. For all that Weiss gave her partner a tough time, and with good reason, Ruby’s newfound confidence was a wonderful thing to see. And according to Ruby, it was all because of the therapy she gained here. 

It had taken five weeks for Ruby to convince her to come down and try it. Five weeks in which Ruby went every Saturday and came back progressively more and more confident. Braver and braver. Weiss would have suspected foul play if the change was immediate or out of character, but Ruby was still herself. Just less afraid of talking to people from week to week.

“Weiss is going to try some therapy today!”

“That hasn’t been decided!” Weiss said angrily.

“Aw. Come on, Weiss.”

Velvet laughed and leaned an elbow on the counter. “It’s her choice, Ruby. Jaune isn’t going to work with anyone who doesn’t want to work back. You know the hypnotherapy won’t even hold if that’s the case.”

“I know. It only works on people who _want_ it to work.”

Weiss grimaced. Hypnotherapy. It was hardly the first time she’d heard of it being used, but she’d always thought it reserved for things like stopping smoking or losing weight. Some people used it for trauma as well, and while she didn’t want to discredit how serious that was, she’d freely admit she had zero belief in hypnosis.

Except it worked for Ruby.

_Knowing her, she probably just thinks it worked._ A placebo. The power of self-belief. If by convincing a patient they felt more confident, it caused them to _act_ more confident, then it worked. If it failed, this person could just claim Ruby _hadn’t believed hard enough_ for the hypnosis to take. In a way, it was just like someone psyching themselves up for a performance by looking in the mirror and telling yourself you would be fine. That was self-hypnosis in a way.

And all of that was beside the point, because Weiss _still_ wasn’t sure why she’d agreed to this.

“You could always talk to Jaune first and get a feeling for it,” Velvet suggested. “Without the hypnosis, I mean. He always has a normal talk with clients so everyone is on the same page. It’s a free consultation.”

That sounded fair, and Ruby _was_ giving her the look that said she’d be insufferable if Weiss said no.

“All right. I’ll do that.”

“Eeeee! Thank you, Weiss!”

“You can go right in,” Velvet told her, opening a door into a private room that didn’t look unlike a GP’s office. There was no one inside. “I’ll tell Mr Arc and he’ll be along soon. I’ll keep Ruby company otherwise.”

Nervously, Weiss stepped inside, looking around as the door behind her was closed. Nerves aside, nothing she’d seen so far looked untoward. The room was small and snug with a single desk, two chairs, a filing cabinet and a tall potted plant that looked well cared for.

There was a printed-out certificate on the wall detailing his accreditation, while a painting of a waterfall hung from the other. There was a water cooler by the painting and Weiss poured herself a glass, sipping at it and taking a seat.

It only took three minutes for the owner to arrive.

He was her age. It wasn’t such a surprise since Ruby had told them all about him, so Weiss didn’t make a fool of herself by asking where the real doctor was. He had wild blond hair, a well-maintained figure and bright blue eyes. He wasn’t a huntsman, but he was fairly well built for the average civilian.

“Miss Schnee, is it? Am I all right to call you Weiss?” He shook her hand. Not too long and not too brusque. He walked around and took the seat opposite her. “Ruby has told me all about you. I hope you don’t mind that, but since I’ve been helping her with her social anxiety, I needed to know about her social environment. Being on a team is a big part of that.”

“As long as she’s not said anything untoward…”

“No. No. Mostly, she talks about you and your team well. I’m not interested in deep, dark secrets anyway.” He said it while making quotation marks with his fingers. “What I’ve been asking her about is how often she makes friends, what kinds of friends you all have and things like that. From what I was able to tell, she spent a lot of time hiding behind her sister and basically letting you all do the talking for her unless it’s someone she’s already become friends with. I’ve been trying to break that.”

He’d figured out so much from Ruby already? She was impressed. Then again, he’d had several weeks with her by now so it wasn’t too strange. “That’s about right,” she said, a little more comfortable talking about Ruby than her own apparent issues. Not that she considered them such. “I can’t talk for before Beacon because I didn’t know her, but she was definitely… I suppose you’d call it nervous?”

“Anxious?” he prompted.

“Yes. That’s a good word. Afraid, but more a fear of making mistakes than of people themselves.”

“That’s the idea I got of her as well,” he said. “One of the things I had to teach her was to accept that mistakes aren’t something to be afraid of if you learn from them.”

Weiss found herself nodding along. That was good advice, even for a perfectionist such as herself. “And how did this hypnotherapy factor in?” There was no hiding the scorn with which she said the word. “I’m sorry,” she added quickly. “I’m just not… well…”

“You don’t believe in it.”

He didn’t sound offended so Weiss decided to be honest. “I do not.”

“That’s fine. Most people don’t. To be honest, I don’t think there’s any magic involved in it either. Hypnotherapy is really just… how should I say it? It’s convincing someone to do something. It’s no different than you asking Ruby to pass you the butter, except you convince them that _they_ decided to do it in the first place. It’s more science than anything.”

A science? That was an odd way to put it, though not a disagreeable one. “I’ve never heard someone refer to it like that.”

“I think most people like the magical angle.” Jaune laughed. “To me, though, it’s more like psychology. You can train people to stop when they see a red light and go when they see a green, even if you don’t use the words. You could also teach someone to be afraid of the colour pink if you spent their whole lives poking them with needles whenever they saw it. That’s not magic. It’s conditioning. Hypnotherapy is neither, but I see it as the same thing. I’m not using a Semblance or magic to control people’s minds. I’m just planting suggestions and letting them do the rest themselves.”

Suggestions, hm? Interesting. “And can that be done at any time?”

“Uh. In theory, I guess. It depends on the person. It might be harder for someone more naturally suspicious like you.” Weiss took that as the compliment it was. “Do you want to try it?” he asked. “I know Ruby said you were maybe coming as a customer…”

Did she want to try it? Weiss was surprised to find she kind of did, more for the sake of curiosity than anything. With her finances, the price was hardly going to be an issue and it would shut Ruby up with her constant begging.

“All right. I’m prepared to give it a go.”

“Excellent.”

“However…” Weiss waited for him to gesture for her to go on. “I’d like to know in what way you intend to… to hypnotise me, before we begin.” Again, she couldn’t quite say the word with any real belief.

“I’d have told you anyway. It wouldn’t work if you didn’t know. We’d do the actual session with both you and Ruby together, since I think we both know that’s what it’s about. I’ve heard a little from Ruby’s point of view on that…”

Weiss nodded. She did know that. It wasn’t that she enjoyed telling Ruby off at every opportunity, but she was just so childish. That, and she had a reputation to maintain as the heiress of the SDC. It was bad enough Ruby was the team leader over her, but to then act as she did. Weiss shook her head, trying to dismiss such thoughts. After Port’s lesson, she’d really tried hard not to fall back on old habits but it was difficult.

“I do have my reasons to act so demanding,” she whispered.

“I’m sure you do. That’s the thing; it’s not _my_ place to decide, since I’m not the one involved. Ideally, the two of you should just be able to talk and sort it out between yourselves. That’s actually what I’ll be gearing the hypnosis towards.”

“Talking…?”

“Yes. You’re both mature enough to do it, so rather than try and pretend otherwise, I’ll place a suggestion in your head that you should listen, consider and be understanding of the things that Ruby says and does. You won’t instantly believe or accept that so don’t worry about her running over you. It’ll just mean you won’t get angry or react badly if she says something you didn’t want to hear.”

“How will I react? If this works, I mean.”

“You’ll still be yourself. I can’t change who you are. You would just be a lot calmer about things. Able to think rationally and be less quick to anger. You’ll be more open to listening to what she says. And it would only last for the duration of the therapy.”

Cutting out her anger so she and Ruby could have a proper discussion without her temper interfering. Weiss wasn’t deaf to the implied insult there, but she couldn’t say it wasn’t undeserved. _If I didn’t get angry all the time, Ruby and I could have fixed this long ago._

“Okay.” She nodded. “I’ll accept that.”

“That’s good. You need to _want_ it though. I can’t make you do something you don’t want to do.” He stood and came over, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I’m not a mind controller, Weiss. All I can do is reinforce something you already want.”

Did she want this? Yes, in a way. Winter was the perfect example of calm and poised grace, and Weiss had always tried to emulate her. While Winter could be angry, she never flew off the handle like Weiss could admit she sometimes did.

“I want this. I want to stay calm and think things through.”

“Good.” Jaune’s voice became softer. “Now close your eyes and listen to my voice.”

* * *

_“Weiss. I want you to listen to my voice…”_

Weiss hummed. Her eyes were closed and she felt… floaty. There was little other way to describe it, as though her body had lost contact with the cushions she’d been sat on and was now drifting somewhere. Was this the hypnotherapy? It almost had to be.

_“Relax, Weiss. Stop overthinking things…”_

That wasn’t really something she liked to do. Weiss hummed.

_“You have to relax or this won’t work.”_

Ah. That changed things. While it wasn’t in her nature, Weiss hummed an agreement and forced herself to stop over-analysing every little thing. She wanted this to work. Wanted to fix this silly argument between herself and Ruby.

_“That’s better. I want you to pay close attention to what I tell you, Weiss. You want to make up with Ruby, don’t you?”_

Yes…

Yes, she did…

_“And you want to stop reacting with anger to every perceived sleight…”_

Yes.

God, it was so silly how she did…

_“That’s good. You’re a good girl, Weiss, recognising that and wanting to improve. You want to be able to talk to Ruby without feeling angry at her, don’t you? Without seeing her as someone younger and less experienced?”_

Weiss’ lips moved. “Yes…”

_“Good. Good.”_ Fingers stroked through her hair. _“You’re not going to react negatively to anything Ruby says or does, Weiss. You’re going to understand why she’s doing it and listen to what she says. You’re not going to get angry. You’ll try your best to understand.”_

“Try my best,” she murmured, “to understand…”

_“That’s right. You’ll not get angry.”_

“I won’t get angry…”

_“And you’ll listen.”_

“I’ll listen.”

_“Because you want to fix this.”_

“Because I want to fix this…”

_“And come to peace with your team assignment.”_

“And come to peace with my team assignment.”

_“That’s it, Weiss. You’re a good girl.”_

“I’m a good girl…”

Soft laughter. Weiss found herself drifting off listening to it, but before she could fall asleep, she felt the hands on her shoulders tighten just a little. _“Wake up, Weiss. Wake up.”_

* * *

Weiss’ eyes snapped open.

The room swam back into immediate focus but was a bit blurry. A yawn burst past her lips before she could stop herself, and she caught it with one hand, flushing in embarrassment. This was to be a therapy session, not nap time!

Jaune laughed. “It’s okay. Almost everyone says they feel like they could have fallen asleep. How do you feel?”

How _did_ she feel? Weiss considered the question for a good two minutes. “I feel… no different. Did it not work?”

“I think it did.” Jaune smiled strangely. “What do you think of Ruby?”

“Annoying. Loud. Over-exuberant. She does try her hardest, but I wish she’d be a little less in my face about it. I’ll admit she’s well beyond her age in terms of knowledge and skill, but she still _acts_ like a fifteen year old at times.”

“Does it upset you that she’s been made team leader?”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel angry right now?”

Weiss opened her mouth to say she did, then paused. “I… No. I should, but…”

“The hypnotherapy worked, then.” Jaune said it easily but Weiss was too busy registering the shock. It really had worked. Her usual rush of indignation was nowhere to be seen. “Don’t overthink it,” he said, laying a hand on her shoulder. “You can easily break through it if you do, but you don’t _want_ to, remember? You want to work this out.”

“Y – Yes.” Weiss accepted that and stopped trying to find her anger. It would defeat the point of all this in the first place. Trying to tell yourself _not_ to think on something was hard – her mind instantly jumped to it – but she tried her best not to question it too much.

If it worked, it worked. That was all that mattered.

“Shall we go see Ruby and get started?” Jaune asked.

“Yes.” Weiss nodded. “Let’s do that.”

* * *

Weiss was still a little befuddled when Jaune led her out the office and back into the waiting room. The sudden knowledge that hypnotherapy was a real thing that worked was a shock to her system, even if the results weren’t nearly as dramatic as she would have thought. _I’m still me. I just feel calmer about Ruby. I suppose that’s not a bad thing. Could I get angry if I tried?_

On the edge of her mind, she felt something simmering. Quickly, she drew away. It certainly felt like she could have forced herself to be angry but doing so would invalidate everything. She really did want this to work, and not just because of Jaune’s suggestions. If she could better control her temper, she could be more like Winter.

The waiting room was empty. “Hm?” Jaune hummed. “Where are Ruby and Vel-?”

A muffled sound came from a back room.

“Ah. In the main therapy room. That saves us a little time, then.” He moved toward an open door, bringing her with him with his hand still on the back of her shoulder. He used his other hand to open the door, letting her walk ahead.

Weiss’ jaw dropped open.

Ruby’s pert bottom was sticking up toward her, completely mooning her with Ruby bent over on all fours facing the other way. Her behind swayed from side to side as she knelt on one chair, leaning forward and with her face right up Velvet’s skirt. The faunus had her legs spread wide, one over the armrest of the chair and the other planted down on Ruby’s shoulder. Her head was thrown back, mouth open, and while one hand gripped the top of the chair for support, her other was latched onto Ruby’s head, pushing the younger girl into her crotch.

“Seems like the two of you are having fun,” Jaune said, closing the door behind her. “Come on, Weiss. Come take a seat.”

A seat -? With that going on -? Weiss opened her mouth but couldn’t find the right words. Why was Ruby -? Since when -? Dumbly, she let Jaune pushed her over and down into a spare seat. From her new position, she had a view from the side, enough to see Velvet’s bush and between her legs, a perfect view from which to witness Ruby’s pink tongue poke out and rub right up between Velvet’s folds, parting them and delving inside with gusto.

“W – Why?” Weiss whispered.

“It’s confidence practice,” Jaune said. “Ruby is still having her own therapy to make her less awkward.” He took his own seat opposite her. “This is part of her exercises.”

Oh. That… well… did that make sense? Maybe.

Weiss leaned back, a little shocked but understanding in some small way. It made a twisted kind of sense that doing this might equate to confidence. If not that, it certainly suggested Ruby wasn’t bothered about her sudden audience. That was confidence in a way.

_I should be angry about this…_

No. That would defeat the purpose. Ruby’s treatment was her own business, and hadn’t she said she’d listen and consider what Ruby said and did? _Ruby is doing this to improve herself as a person and the results so far have spoken for themselves. I should support her, not criticise every little thing she does._

“I suppose it’s fine so long as it’s to improve.”

“That’s a very mature outlook,” Jaune said. Weiss smiled faintly at the praise. “I’ll have to ask her to stop now, though,” he said loudly. Weiss realised it wasn’t directed at her. “Since we’re going to start group therapy and that won’t work if she’s focused on Velvet.”

Velvet moaned and cracked one eye open, looking frustrated.

“You can carry on once we’re done,” he said. “Go on, Velvet. It’s your break anyway so you can masturbate in one of the back rooms if you like.”

Weiss watched as Velvet, still pouting, took one final chance to grind her pussy into Ruby’s mouth before getting up. Scandalous. Defiant, too. Weiss shook her head as the faunus didn’t even bother to pull her black underwear up, instead strutting away with a pout, saliva and arousal dripping down the insides of her thighs.

Ruby sat up with her mouth and lips smeared with juices. To Weiss’ disgust, instead of waiting for a napkin, she rubbed it all on her sleeve, leaving a big smear on her red outfit. Apparently, disgust was still something she could feel. Just not anger.

“Sit next to your partner, Ruby.”

Jaune waited for her to do so. Instead of two separate seats, they were sat together on a two-person sofa. Jaune took a single seat for himself, creating a kind of them vs him scenario. He was already making them act like a team. Clever. Weiss hoped realising that in advance wouldn’t lesson the impact of it all.

“Now, Weiss has agreed to take part in this and we’re going to work on fixing your relationship going forward. First, though, I want to ask what progress you’ve made on your confidence, Ruby. Have you been more outgoing in Beacon?”

“Yes!” Ruby said eagerly, bouncing in her seat as she always did. Weiss rolled her eyes but wasn’t too upset about it. Or couldn’t be. It was childish and she’d normally hate it, but she could now see it was just Ruby being excited.

Was that a bad thing? So long as Ruby was excited at doing something _good_, then she supposed it was all right.

“Tell me about it,” Jaune said.

“I’ve made lots of new friends!” Ruby gushed. “There’s Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. And Coco and her team. I also made friends with Cardin, too. We had a sleepover the other night.”

So _that_ was where Ruby had been two nights ago. Their team had been curious but not too worried since Ruby had texted them to say she was staying over with friends. She wouldn’t say who, but considering it was Ruby, they hadn’t worried too much. With Team CRDL, though? A whole team of boys? Weiss had to wonder if Ruby knew how that sounded!

“That’s good. How was it?”

“It was great!” she chirped. “I sucked their cocks all night and Cardin finished in my bum.”

Weiss gaped like a fish.

“That’s good,” Jaune said. “You’re really a lot less shy than you used to be. I notice you’re also wearing thigh-highs like I suggested. Your skirt is shorter too.” Jaune leaned over and touched Ruby’s knee. Weiss was surprised she didn’t draw away, especially when his hand moved slowly higher, rubbing over the top of Ruby’s leg towards her skirt.

Ruby was going to stop him surely. Surely.

She didn’t. Jaune’s hand slid under her skirt and pushed it back, and far from protest, Ruby leant back in her seat to let him flip it up all the way, exposing a lacy set of black knickers with a see-through front. She could just make out Ruby’s shaved skin beyond it.

“You’re wearing lingerie too. Do you feel sexier for it?”

“Hm.” Ruby nodded happily. “Cardin said I was a sexy little slut.”

“Did you like that?”

“Y – Yeah.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of there, Ruby.” He rubbed her crotch and Ruby released a happy little sigh, spreading her legs. “As long as you feel good about yourself, that’s all that matters. I remember you said you were plain when we first started. Do you still think that?”

“No. I feel pretty.”

“You _are_ pretty. Beautiful, even. I bet the boys let you know it.”

Ruby giggled shyly. “Yep. I even let Coco’s two teammates double team me this morning in the boy’s toilets. Yatsuhashi has the _biggest_ penis you’ve ever seen! It went right up inside me.”

Weiss’ head kept spinning. Ruby, innocent little Ruby, was sleeping around in Beacon? That didn’t compute. Except, she’d become a lot more open, hadn’t she? And Yang had been a little surprised at how many guy friends Ruby was making. They’d just thought it was because as someone who loved weapons and fighting more than anything else, she found it easier to talk to boys. Yang called it a tomboy phase.

Apparently, they’d been far off the mark.

“What do you think of that, Weiss?” Jaune asked her, pulling his hand away from Ruby. Suddenly, she was on the spot and stammering for an excuse. “Ruby has been showing a lot of improvement, hasn’t she?”

“W – Well yes…”

“And it’s admirable of her to go out her way to keep improving, isn’t it?”

“I – I suppose it is.” Scandalous again, and it would do no favours to her reputation, but she could at least understand _why_ Ruby did it. “I… I don’t think it’s something I could ever be comfortable with doing, though…”

“You wouldn’t need to. Your problem isn’t confidence. This is treatment specifically designed for Ruby and to help with her self-confidence. It wouldn’t really do anything to help you.”

Weiss nodded, relieved.

“Are you angry at me, Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“No.” It was the truth. There was no anger to be found. “I… I feel like I probably would be if I’d heard that and reacted without thinking, but knowing you’re doing it as a way to challenge yourself and get past a flaw…” As much as it pained her to admit it, she did. “That’s admirable. Most people wouldn’t go that far to try and improve themselves.”

Ruby’s actions were deserving of praise, even if they seemed wild and crazed to her.

“I think that’s something we should start on now.” Jaune stepped in before she could feel any more confused. “Weiss, I want you to tell Ruby the things you dislike about her leadership. After, I’ll let Ruby tell you the things she has problems about with you. Let’s get all this out in the open and then we can start to address them.”

“I. Yes. Very well. That does make sense.” As much as she didn’t want to upset her partner, hiding from reality would help no one. “All right. I… I think the main thing that upsets me isn’t so much Ruby’s skill level as how she holds herself. She’s our team leader and yet she acts like an excited child.”

“I-”

“Now, Ruby.” Jaune stopped her partner. “Let her finish. Go on, Weiss. Can you give some examples?”

“Yes. She’s always running around like her hair is on fire. Always wanting to play games and ignore homework or sleeping in class. I can admit class is sometimes boring and I can hardly say I like homework either, but it must be done. It would be more forgivable if she wasn’t our leader, but she is.”

“And her actions reflect on you.”

“That’s right,” Weiss said, happy he understood. “I’m not asking for complete and total focus, but could she at least save complaining and whining about homework to the privacy of our room?”

Ruby squirmed next to her, obviously wanting to say something.

“Weiss _does_ have a point, Ruby.” Jaune said it with a friendly smile to take the edge away. “Being team leader is a responsibility beyond just being a student. At least, that’s how I’d see it. You’re expected to look after your team. Support them. See where things are going wrong and help fix them and the issues. If your other two teammates were arguing, it would be your job to try and solve it.”

She found herself nodding along, pleased with his analysis and with the reluctant understanding on Ruby’s face. _I tried to tell her that numerous times but failed. I guess it’s because I always lost my temper and turned it into a shouting match._

“Of course, it goes the other way for you as well, Weiss. You can’t argue and defy her all the time or you undermine her leadership. Wouldn’t that make her look incompetent?”

“Yes…”

“And that would then reflect poorly on you…”

“Yes,” she admitted, sighing. It was easier to accept that without anger clouding her mind. She didn’t think for a second he’d planted the thought in her head, because she could still think and see that he was right. How could she expect Ruby to show herself a competent leader if the act of second guessing her every decision literally painted her as the opposite? As Winter would say, the chain of command existed for a reason. “I may be at fault there, especially arguing with her in public…”

“The way I see it, we have two problems,” Jaune said. “Ruby’s problem is that she isn’t taking her role seriously enough, while Weiss’ problem is that she struggles with the concept of following the orders of Ruby. Does that sound right?”

She wanted to argue that wasn’t the case, she really did, but one look at Ruby had Weiss wincing. The memory of insulting her when Ruby tried to offer advice against the Boarbatusk came to mind, and while Ruby _had_ been distracting her, it was more her fault for being distracted in the first place. Shouting at her after didn’t change anything. It just made them both look stupid.

“I agree with that assessment.”

“And you, Ruby?”

“Y – Yeah. I could probably do better…”

“Admitting your problems is the first step to solving them.” Jaune’s eyes glinted. “But it’s only the first. I think it’s time we moved onto some more practical exercises. Start really fixing the problem before we move on.”

* * *

“I – I really don’t see why this is necessary!”

Weiss stammered, blushing up a storm as she watched Ruby undress herself at record pace, all but tearing off her clothing. Her cape hadn’t even fluttered to the floor before she was pushing down her skirt and stepping out of it, peeling her racy lingerie down her legs and kicking them away.

Jaune remained in his seat, leaning back and watching with a wide smile. He did take the time to answer her question, however.

“This is part of your problem, Weiss. You’re too quick to criticise what Ruby says or does.”

“I… well I…”

It was true, wasn’t it? Even now, she was looking at Ruby with such shock. That was for a good reason though, wasn’t it? Getting naked in front of a man you barely knew. Well, Jaune had been Ruby’s therapist for a while, but still, this was a little much.

“Don’t you want this to work, Weiss?”

Those words echoed in her head. She licked her lips, speaking before she could even think. “I – I do. I want this to work.”

“And you’re going to come to peace with your team assignment.”

“I’m going to come to peace with my team assignment…” she mumbled, eyes dimming a little.

“What is Ruby to you?”

“M – My friend…”

“On your team specifically, I mean.”

“My leader,” she answered. “Ruby is my team leader.”

“That’s right.” Jaune reached for Weiss’ leg but she drew away instinctively. He frowned but didn’t push the issue. “That means you should follow Ruby’s orders and trust the decisions she makes. If you don’t, you’re undermining her leadership.”

“Yes…” Weiss swallowed uncomfortably. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“You don’t _like_ that though, do you? It chafes to follow the orders of someone younger than you.”

Guiltily, she nodded. It always bothered her. The age difference and the implications she wasn’t good enough. It was silly, but she was expected to _give_ orders, not follow them. Even if Winter worked in the military, she only answered to General Ironwood and he was older and more experienced. Ruby was neither. Weiss said that, explaining as best she could.

“That’s understandable.” Jaune’s voice was so reasonable. So soft. “It’s not even unreasonable of you. Why should you follow someone’s advice if you know they don’t know better than you? Ruby will learn to be a proper huntress in time, but for now we’ll do something easier. We’re going to have Ruby take the initiative in something she _is_ more experienced in. Something she’s much better than you at. That way you can follow her orders and discover how it can be _fun_ to do so.”

“Fun…?” Weiss looked again to Ruby, now stark naked, and swallowed. There wasn’t much Ruby was more experienced than her in, but right now it was easy to see the angle they were suggesting. “This is improper. I have a reputation-”

“Is that reputation more important to you than solving your problems? More important than your friendship with Ruby?”

“No!” she argued. “I want to fix this.”

Jaune waved a hand. “Then here’s your chance.”

Weiss was speechless. Shocked. So shocked, in fact, that she didn’t move a muscle when Ruby advanced on her. Ruby knelt suddenly and Weiss yelped, falling back as her partner grabbed both her feet and tipped her up on the sofa. “R – Ruby!”

“I’ll do my best, Weiss.” Ruby pulled one of Weiss’ shoes off and then the other, throwing them aside. “You do your best as well, okay?” Releasing her feet, Ruby slid her hands up Weiss’ legs and under her skirt, making her gasp.

“No. This isn’t right!”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing. I’m a _pro_ at this by now. Even Coco says I lick pussy better than anyone she’s ever met.”

Ruby’s fingers found the waistband of her white knickers and pulled them down before Weiss could stop her. Squawking, she stabbed a hand down against her skirt, pinning the material to the sofa before their spectator could see anything he shouldn’t. Ruby giggled and pulled her knickers off, working Weiss’ feet out the holes and tossing them aside as well.

“You’re so shy, Weiss.”

“I – I am not shy! This is just – Jaune is right there! He’s watching!”

“Don’t mind me,” the man said. “I’m just your therapist.”

“He’s watching!”

“I’m a professional.”

“He’s touching himself!” she yelped.

“I’m also only human,” Jaune admitted, pulling his hands out his pants with an embarrassed chortle.

“It’s fine.” Ruby gripped Weiss’ skirt and pulled it up. “Don’t think about it.”

Suddenly, Weiss’ vision was full of white, her own dress being yanked up her body and over her head. She fought desperately against it but her arms had been drawn up as well. Embarrassed, she locked her knees together and to the side, hoping he wouldn’t see anything but knowing her legs and bottom would be on full display. Her stomach too.

Weiss squirmed and held her hands up, quickly trying to get them free of her sleeves so she could cover herself. The dress came off and she gasped, face burning. She snatched two cushions off the sofa and held them over herself, one over her crotch and the second over her breasts. Her face burned red as her dress fluttered to the floor behind.

“You don’t need to cover yourself,” Ruby said, unclasping Weiss’ bra. There was no stopping her without letting go of her cushions, and she was too afraid Ruby would throw them away as well. “You have really nice skin. I bet Jaune thinks you’re beautiful.”

“R – Ruby, that’s inappropriate!”

“I think she’s very beautiful,” Jaune said.

“That’s inappropriate as well!” Weiss yelled. She pointed as she said it – which proved a mistake. The cushion covering her crotch was ripped away and thrown to the other side of the room.

Weiss gasped in horror, trying futilely to protect her modesty with a single hand. Ruby batted that away, taking her by the ankles and pulling her down until she was laid on her back on the sofa, legs up in the air on either side of Ruby’s face.

“Don’t worry about being so independent all the time,” Ruby said, kneeling and licking her lips. “I’m going to show you it’s okay to rely on me sometimes. I’ll take care of you, Weiss. I’ll be a good team leader and look after you.”

When Ruby’s eyes dipped down, understanding dawned. Weiss clamped her thighs together and held a hand over her crotch to prevent anything happening. She opened her mouth, ready to scream bloody murder and to wonder why she wasn’t already doing so.

“Weiss,” Ruby chided. “Open your legs.”

“N – No! You’re going to-”

“Weiss.” Jaune sounded disappointed. “Didn’t we just talk about how you were going to try and treat Ruby like the team leader she is? You can’t keep disobeying her orders.”

“Y – Yes, but this is too much!”

“So, you’ll not even try?”

“I… I… well…”

“If you don’t even give it a shot, how can you claim to have tried your hardest? Ruby is doing her best. Don’t you think you should be as well?”

Weiss looked down the length of her body and to Ruby, who looked so earnest and eager. Hungry too, and that made her stomach flip, but Jaune was right, wasn’t he? This was her problem; that she never gave Ruby a chance and always assumed she was doing things wrong. Nervously, Weiss brought her hand back up to her chest, linking both over the cushion.

Smiling happily, Ruby used both hands to part her legs once more and dipped down, face disappearing beyond the cushion gripped over her chest. Weiss tensed, swallowing audibly as she felt hot breath wash over her nether regions.

Then those sweet rosebud lips were touching her, licking, nuzzling and kissing her tender flesh. Weiss gasped for air, head pushing back into the sofa as her back arched up. Without really meaning to, she pushed her pelvis down onto Ruby’s face. Her partner rewarded her with a tentative flick of her small, warm tongue. It had Weiss’ hips bucking.

“It can feel good to follow orders,” Jaune said, voice soft and distant. Weiss heard but hardly perceived it, too focused on the way Ruby’s tongue circled her clit. One of Ruby’s hands had come up and over her mound, stroking up to her belly where it pushed her back down.

Weiss struggled to comply despite her frantic shaking. Her legs stretched out and kneaded the cushions Ruby was laying on, trying to find purchase. One fell off and then came back up, wrapping around the back of Ruby’s head.

Ruby’s head bobbed forward and back, licking up from the base of her pussy to the top, nose brushing against her clit before Ruby’s tongue inevitably found it and flicked over. She would then lean forward, fasten her small lips over the bud and suckle, drawing the swollen and sensitive flesh into her warm, wet mouth.

“Ahhhh!” Weiss cried out and slammed a hand back on the armrest behind her head. The other gripped the sofa’s base. A sudden brush of cold air against her nipples told her Ruby had taken the chance to remove the cushion she was covering herself with, but Weiss didn’t care. Biting her bottom lip, she curled her toes into the sofa, knees locking above and behind Ruby’s head as her world continued to spin. “P – Please,” she begged. “D – Don’t stop.”

“It’s good to follow orders,” Jaune said. “Doesn’t it feel good, Weiss?”

“It feels good. It feels good. Mmmmmmm!” Her voice trailed off in a high-pitched hum as Ruby pushed her wonderful tongue past her lower lips and inside her. Weiss’ entire body turned to jelly. “It feels so good!”

“It’s also the responsibility of a team leader to take care of her team’s needs. That’s why whenever you’re feeling down or uncertain, Ruby should help you remember why you have the best leader ever. And you do, don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Weiss’ hips bucked up into Ruby’s face. “I have the best team leader! Ahhh~”

Still licking but moving up to her clit, Ruby stroked her entrance with two fingers, collecting some saliva onto the digits before teasing at Weiss’ entrance. With her slit quivering and wet, Ruby was able to work her small fingers in all too easily. The intrusion, sudden as it was, had Weiss panting. It wasn’t unpleasant, however. Closing her eyes, she spread her thighs further to tell Ruby she could continue.

Deeper. The two fingers worked their way into her sex, stretching her but a little. The soft fingers teased her endlessly, making her shake and break out in a sweat. Ruby’s lips dipped down, her tongue flicking against her stretched opening, even teasing inside for a moment.

“Oooh. Oh. Ahhh.” One of Weiss’ hands gripped onto Ruby’s hair, begging her not to pull away.

“You need to remember that only good girls who follow their leader’s orders get rewarded,” Jaune said. “You’re a good girl. Aren’t you, Weiss?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Ruby’s fingers curled upward and Weiss squealed, arching so far up she was amazed her spine didn’t snap. She formed a bridge, a perfect arch, with Ruby’s fingers in her pussy as the base and her head as the other.

“Do you want to cum, Weiss?”

“YES! Hmmmmm! Yes!”

“Then you know what to say. You know who you need to ask.”

“Ruby!” Weiss wailed, voice warbly and hoarse. “Please, Ruby, take care of me. Help me cum. I need your help. I need you to show me how to cum!”

The warmth of Ruby’s mouth left her sex for a brief second. “Don’t worry, Weiss. I’ll help you. I’ll always help you.”

Emotion rushed in. Weiss could have cried. The sheer degree of support, the promise of aid and the sensations were a jumbled mess in her stomach, and that feeling pooled two ways – up to her heart, but also down between her legs.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she tried to whisper her gratitude, only for it to break off in a scream as Ruby dove in, pushed her tongue as deep as she could and worked it inside her, alternating its movements with her fingers. All the while rubbing the thumb of her other hand over her clit, pushing it in like a button, tweaking and flicking it from side to side.

“Ahhhhh!” Weiss screamed, the bridge collapsing as she struck down, eyes wild and wide. “Cumming!” she wept. “I’m cummiiiiiiinnnng!”

Her stomach clenched and released, spraying something directly into Ruby’s mouth. A long, tortured, groan burst from her lips as her eyes rolled back. Weiss’ legs, so tight that they were digging into the couch, suddenly turned to goo and flopped down over Ruby’s back. Her pussy _squeezed_ down on Ruby and more rushed out, leaving her broken and elated and ashamed all at once. To squirt all over her team leader’s face was so embarrassing.

But Ruby didn’t care. Ruby would never care. Without stopping, Ruby kept licking at her, kissing and smooching her entrance and her clit, licking up her orgasm and gently whispering words of praise and adoration for her.

Weiss cried tears of happiness.

* * *

Ruby smiled contentedly, cradling her partner’s head in her lap and stroking her hair. It was something Weiss would never have normally allowed, and yet now she lay curled up on her side, face to Ruby’s chest and legs drawn up on the sofa, naked as the day she was born and flushed red with sweat. Weiss was exhausted and spent, but she’d always look beautiful to Ruby.

“I think the therapy looks like it worked,” Jaune said.

“Definitely,” Ruby agreed. “You helped Weiss just like you did me.”

“You helped yourselves,” he said stiffly. “I only gave you the nudge you both needed. Course, it might not be enough with just the one time. You should have Weiss come weekly as well. There are other things you can take the lead in, like teaching her how to give a good blowjob or take it anal from a guy. I’ll help with both.”

That sounded like a good idea. And Jaune was the therapist so he knew best. He sounded much too eager, though. Suspiciously so. Ruby looked over and quickly understood why. He’d been sat in that chair all the time they’d been having their bonding moment. His pants looked uncomfortably tight and he was red in the face, staring hungrily at Weiss and her.

“You didn’t have to stand there the whole time…”

“I didn’t want to interrupt,” he said. That was sweet of him. Or professional. He’d probably wanted to let them sort their issues out without distracting them. Looking down at them, he said. “Though now you say it…”

Ruby looked down at Weiss’ head in her lap. “I’m a little occupied.”

“I was thinking about Weiss,” he admitted. His hands moved to rub over Weiss’ behind, stroking her skin and dipping for a moment between her legs. He stroked her partner’s pussy, teasing her folds open with his fingers. His other hand was already pulling his fly down and his erect dick out. “May I?”

Ruby wasn’t sure why he was asking her and not Weiss, but she looked down for an answer anyway. One of Weiss’ eyes met hers, but the older girl didn’t answer. Her lips were too busy fastened around one of Ruby’s nipples, cheeks puffing in and out as she suckled tenderly on her. Weiss looked up at her, trusting and silent.

In that moment, Ruby understood. Weiss was going to let her make the decision as team leader. Was going to trust her and whatever she said, because she’d finally decided to give her the shot she deserved. To follow her lead. Ruby smiled tenderly and stroked Weiss’ cheek, watching her eyes peacefully close as she went back to suckling on Ruby’s tits.

Her other hand slid down and took hold of one of Weiss’ ankles, drawing her leg up. Weiss didn’t fight it and let Ruby pull her leg high, allowing Jaune to take a position knelt over one bent leg and beneath the other. He took the soft leg from Ruby, kissing Weiss’ shin and angling his cock at her wet sex, teasing it with his swollen head.

Weiss tensed when he pushed inside, stealing her virginity, but she soon relaxed, nuzzling and sucking on Ruby’s nipple as Jaune thrust deep inside, stretching her wide and fondling her small tits with his other hand. Ruby smiled, leaning back and holding Weiss’ head to her bosom as Jaune began to fuck her in earnest, his balls wetly slapping against her sex. Maybe after relieving himself in her, he could finish with her as well.

If not, she was sure Cardin and his team would let her come over and stay the night again. Maybe she could even bring Weiss as well and help her make new friends outside the team. It would be a shame to share all those delicious cocks, but Weiss was her teammate. Her friend.

_This is what it means to be team leader,_ Ruby thought. _Sharing. Caring._

“Ahhhh!” Jaune moaned, thrusting inside and unleashing his pent-up climax, pumping his thick cum into Weiss’ pussy. He must have been desperate because he kept going, slamming his hips into her over and over. “Ahhh. That’s it. Take it.”

“Don’t make a mess,” Ruby giggled, stroking Weiss’ hair. “Weiss is really picky about that. Make sure it all goes inside her.”

“Mmmmm,” Weiss murmured against Ruby’s skin, looking up at her with nothing but love.

_I’m glad Jaune taught us to be a proper team. _

Maybe he could help with Blake and Yang as well.


End file.
